1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for performing a job on a printer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various communication systems are established and enacted. In this situation, there are an increasing number of information equipment units using communications and there also are growing number of scenes and user needs for communications.
Under the circumstances, if there are information equipment units close to each other such that the units can communicate with each other by wireless, there is a system for displaying an icon indicating each information equipment unit on the display device of the information equipment unit (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-134127).
When a PC and a printer establish a communication path to display an icon of the printer on the display device of the PC, it is necessary for a user to manually retrieve and specify the printer to be used. In this case, if the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-134127 is used, the number of icons displayed is equal to the number of the printers close to each other such that the PC can communicate with the printers by wireless, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.